


Trouble Seeing

by EmeraldWaves



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ReiSaru - Freeform, i just like reisaru doing things, mostly self-indulgent, niki being niki scattered throughout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7182854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Munakata notices Fushimi straining his eyes at work, he decides they have to go shopping for new glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Seeing

_The carpet was rough against his nose, the bristles of the rug scraping against his tiny nostrils as he went to push himself back up. It smelled horrible, like shit had been rubbed off of a shoe and buried into the rug for months without being cleaned. It was the third time that week Fushimi Saruhiko had tripped over the carpet and fallen on his face. He could hear the distant snorting chortle of Fushimi Niki, his oh-so-loving father. Surprisingly, it hadn’t been Niki’s fault that Saruhiko had fallen._

_“How did you trip **again** , monkey?” Niki snorted, his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach as he laughed at the tiny boy pushing himself up from the floor. Folding his arms, Saruhiko turned away from the his father. He didn’t want to tell him he couldn’t see the way the stupid rug was raised slightly at the edge. Nor did he want Niki to know he couldn’t see some other things that were just a bit too far away._

_“Are you having trouble **seeing**? My little blind monkey!” Niki howled, twirling around himself happily. Saruhiko stared at the blurred man in front of him, unwilling to respond. Even if he told him things were blurry, it wouldn’t make much of a difference, Niki wasn’t going to help him do anything that could potentially make Saruhiko’s life easier. _

~

His brow was furrowed, his eyes were squinting at the screen, and Fushimi Saruhiko was completely wrapped up in his work. He wasn’t sure why the memory had chose to resurface at this exact moment. He really wasn’t keen on remembering things from his childhood, so Fushimi made an effort to re-focus on his work. The office was quiet, save for the small hum and whir of the laptop in front of him. As always, Scepter 4 was calm and peaceful at night, just the way Fushimi preferred it.

“Ah! Fushimi-kun!” The deep, familiar voice cut through the silence and Fushimi sighed, knowing any attempt at focusing was now gone.

“Tsk,” Fushimi groaned, his fingers slipping under his dark-rimmed frames to rub at his eyes. “Captain,” he greeted.

“I had a feeling you might be here,” Munakata hummed, now standing next to Fushimi’s desk. He kept his gaze focused on the screen, leaning towards it as he stared on the words in front of him. “Always working late.”

“The same could be said about you,” he retorted sharply. “Why are you here?” Fushimi asked, knowing he’d probably regret it.

Pulling a chair out away from the desk next to him, Munakata took a seat, crossing his legs as he moved forward. “I thought it would be the perfect moment to have a quick conversation with you.”

“I’m busy,” Fushimi spoke flatly. “Finishing work. For you,” he added, hoping that would spark Munakata into going away for the time being, but he knew he was never that lucky when it came to the Captain. It was why he had agreed to go on one (only _one_ ) date with him on their off day that one time, it was why he was with Scepter 4 in the first place—the man was persistent, persuasive, and insufferable.

“Of course, always hard at work Fushimi-kun,” he grinned.

“Tsk, it would _help_ if _some_ of us did our work at work instead of drinking tea all day,” he mumbled, jolting back when he realized Munakata was actually leaning closer to him, the scent of green tea permeating Fushimi’s nostrils. “Captain,” he growled, about to remind him of personal space for the umpteenth time since he’d arrived at Scepter 4.

“Fushimi-kun,” Munakata began, ignoring anything Fushimi had said or was about to say. “When was the last time you had your vision looked at?”

“Hah?” Fushimi scoffed, pushing his chair away from Munakata. They had gone on one date, and he may have touched his lips against Munakata’s once or twice, but he had no desire to be so close to the man when he was asking a personal question. “I don’t remember. It hasn’t been a problem,” he stated flatly.

“Oya? I’d like to believe you, Fushimi-kun. However,” Munakata’s face was plastered with a casual smile, “I unfortunately don’t.” Fushimi could only stare blankly in response. “In fact, it’s been rather obvious,” Munakata explained. “You’ve been leaning towards your computer more, holding papers closer to your face, and squinting at things in the distance. Plus, Awashima-kun has noticed you’ve been taking over-the-counter painkillers for what I can only assume are vision-induced headaches.”

Fushimi didn’t feel like wasting his breath to argue with him. Damn Munakata and his observant nature. The truth was, Fushimi couldn’t remember the last time he’d had his eyes checked. After he and Misaki had moved in together, he hadn’t thought about it much, nor had it really crossed his mind in HOMRA either. It wasn’t until lately, since he’d been working so much at Scepter 4, staring at screens all day, that he’d even noticed his vision bothering him slightly.

~

_“I sent a letter home to your mother and father, you really need to get glasses, Saruhiko-kun.” His teacher smiled, as she knelt down, patting his hair. He flinched away momentarily, but relaxed when he noticed her frown. He’d much prefer to not have teachers questioning him. “I know they’re both super busy but I’m sure they can find the time to help you pick some glasses out, okay? I can make sure you sit in the front row for the time-being, but I think it’s been getting worse. Has it been harder to see?” she asked gently._

_Saruhiko shrugged. It had been so long, he couldn’t remember what it was like to see the world clearly. He'd grown accustomed to the blur._

_His teacher smiled. “Well don’t worry, we’re going to get it fixed.”_

_He nodded in response and muttered an awkward ‘thank you’. He wasn’t sure what a note home was going to do exactly, a teacher wasn’t going to change Niki’s attitude, nor was it going to make his mother pay any attention to him, but he supposed it was the sentiment that mattered._

~

He’d never been good at hiding his poor vision.

“So, this is why I decided we will be spending your day off picking out new glasses,” Munakata finished.

“Hah?” Fushimi repeated, staring blankly at his Captain.

“I will not have one of my hardest workers having problems with his eyes. It could be a detriment to your health and your work. If you plan on being a part of this team I expect you to be in top condition at all time, therefore—”

“Alright. I’ll go,” Fushimi said, cutting Munakata off before the man could give another hundred reasons as to why Fushimi needed new glasses. Munakata could be awfully talkative when he wanted to be, especially late at night when it was just the two of them in the office like this. Fushimi preferred to be able to go home at some point this evening.

“Splendid!” Munakata smiled. “I’ll accompany you there in the morning then,” he said, standing up.

“Captain, there’s no need for you to—”

“Nonsense,” he chuckled. “How will you see what new frames look like? You need a second opinion.”

“But—”

“Don’t worry, Fushimi-kun. It won’t be a problem at all. It’ll be great fun,” he pressed his own glasses up the bridge of his nose. “As a fellow glasses wearer I am well aware of how tedious it can be, updating one’s prescription.”

“Don’t you have work to do tomorrow?” he retorted, clicking his tongue angrily. It was one thing for the man to be on his case about this, but there was absolutely no need for Munakata to come with him.

“I can take off a few hours, Awashima-kun won’t mind.” Fushimi was 99.9% certain she absolutely _would_ mind, but once again, he didn’t feel like arguing with the Captain.

His hand curled around the top of his laptop, pushing the screen shut with a small huff. “Fine. Tomorrow then,” he replied curtly.

“Tomorrow,” Munakata repeated, still smiling. “Good night, Fushimi-kun.”

“Mmm,” he growled, carrying his bag and laptop away from his infuriating Captain.

 ~

_Niki waved the envelope in Saruhiko’s face. “Do you know what this is?” he asked, slapping the white rectangle against Saruhiko’s forehead. “Huh, do you?” Niki repeated, the envelope hitting against his skin harder._

_Saruhiko took a step back and shook his head._

_“Your mother got a note from your teacher. She said I gotta take you to the eye doctor and just handed me a wad of cash,” Niki sighed heavily. “I should just keep it for myself, that way we can still have fun, but it seems like it’s going to be more of a pain for me to **not** take you,” he said, pulling his jacket on over his shoulders. “Let’s go. I’m going to miss watching you trip over yourself though.”_

_Saruhiko hated going places with his father. It always felt like a dream because for only a brief, passing moment, Niki seemed normal, and he did the sort of things a normal father would do. He held Saruhiko’s hand, fixed his jacket when it came unbuttoned, said his name normal—Saruhiko hated it. It was only a matter of time before he returned to his true self._

_“Well, your son definitely needs glasses,” the doctor chuckled. “His prescription is surprisingly bad for his age! You should speak up immediately when you notice the board is hard to read at school!” he explain, giving Saruhiko a gentle pat on his head._

_“Okay,” he replied quietly, knowing he wouldn’t say a word. It wouldn’t make any sort of difference anyway._

_“We have plenty of frame options in the lobby,” he said. “So go ahead and pick something nice out.”_

_He led them out to the lobby and Saruhiko’s eyes sparkled, the doctor hadn’t been lying. There were bright blue glasses, striped red, green, brown, it seemed like there were an endless amount of options._

_“He’ll take these.” Saruhiko’s heart sank when he saw the pair Niki was pointing to—plain, black rimmed glasses. He wasn’t sure why he even had a glimmer of hope that he might get something fun._

_“Are you sure?” the man asked. “We have quite a large selection for children—”_

_“Saruhiko is a shy boy,” Niki smirked, glancing down at his son. “I think these suit him just fine.”_

_“Alright,” the doctor replied hesitantly. “Well, give me a moment and I’ll put his prescription in these frames.”_

_Sitting in the waiting room, Saruhiko glanced around at the different frames on the wall. He wondered what it would’ve been like if he had a normal father. Would he have tried on multiple pairs until he found one that suit his face just right? Would he have been able to explore different colors? The possibilities seemed endless._

_After what seemed like ages, the doctor reappeared and slipped the glasses on to Saruhiko’s face. For a moment, he felt dizzy, noticing the world was almost too clear. Everything came into focus and he realized he could **see** again! The store looked crisp, and he could even see signs and people clearly through the windows looking outside the store. It was amazing._

_“Looks nice!” the doctor said. “Can you see? Does it look better?”_

_Mouth open and eyes wide, Saruhiko nodded enthusiastically. “Yes!” he said._

_“Well, let’s hope you don’t break them,” Niki sneered. “That would be a real pity.”_

~

From where he sat in the doctor’s chair, Fushimi could see Munakata sitting in the lobby, flipping through a glasses catalogue. It was better than moments ago though when he had been flitting about the store, trying on different pairs of frames for himself. It was hard to believe the man was a King—he was like an embarrassing uncle you couldn’t take anywhere.

Fushimi sighed, still unsure why Munakata had even bothered to come with him. Getting his vision checked and switching out the lenses would’ve been simple, but of course Munakata had to make a thing of it. Fushimi thought the Captain was probably trying to get out of doing work. That, and Munakata always seemed to enjoy stressing Awashima out more than he had to.

After the doctor came and ran a few tests, he explained that Fushimi’s vision had indeed gotten worse, and it would probably benefit him to get bifocal lenses, especially since his job involved so much time in front of a screen.

“We don’t have to make a big deal of this,” Fushimi explained, stepping back into the lobby. “I can get something similar to what I had and we can go.”

“Nonsense, Fushimi-kun! We’re here, might as well try a few things on,” Munakata smiled, heading towards the shelves where the frames were displayed.

Folding his arms, Fushimi clicked his tongue. “Tsk, we’ve wasted enough time here already,” he grumbled.

“Now, I prefer metal frames, they tend to suit my face more, but I’ve only ever seen you in plastic frames,” Munakata said, ignoring anything Fushimi complained about. “Here,” he said, handing Fushimi a pair of silver framed glasses. “Try these.”

Fushimi rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue as he put the metal rimmed frames on his face.

Munakata raised an eyebrow curiously. “Mmm, perhaps not the best choice for you,” he said. Fushimi leaned towards the mirror, shaking his head when he noticed how small they looked on his rounded face.

Munakata had already made his way towards the plastic frames, his eyes scanning the multitude of options. “I don’t mind wearing black ones,” Fushimi muttered. It’s what he had always worn, was there really any reason to break from his tradition? Even if that man had been the one to start it. 

“You’ve had black ones for awhile, correct?” Munakata asked, handing him a pair of light-brown, tortoiseshell glasses to try.

“Mmm,” Fushimi grunted, not really indicating an answer one way or another. He slipped the light brown frames onto his face. They were more circular than the last pair and they felt much better on. Munakata’s hand went to his chin, and he leaned in towards Fushimi.

“Oya…no. Too light,” he said. 

“Too light?” Fushimi repeated, raising an eyebrow at how picky Munakata was apparently going to be about this. As a child, he had always wanted to try on different types of glasses, and now that he was, he didn’t see why he had cared so much, it just seemed to be a pain. 

“Yes. You’re quite pale, they didn’t suit your face,” he explained. Silently Fushimi wondered if Munakata had gone glasses shopping with his parents when he was younger. Had he tried on lots of different types and styles? Was that why he was such a self-proclaimed glasses expert?

Munakata scanned the shelves, looking for another pair, though he did stop briefly over rectangular frames. “Red is not your color.”

“Ah. Is that so?” Fushimi mused, smirking as Munakata picked out a pair of dark navy glasses instead.

 “Of course not. These suit you much more.” Fushimi took the pair from him while rolling his eyes. Of course Munakata would choose blue. It should’ve been expected, and actually Fushimi was surprised he had waited this long to do so. “Now,” Munakata chuckled. “Those look quite nice,” he said once Fushimi had slipped them on. He hated how much Munakata seemed to be enjoying himself, he didn’t want to admit how much _he_ was enjoying himself. All those years ago, he could remember so desperately wanting to try on multiple pairs, and now finally, he was allowed the chance to. Though it was a pain, it wasn’t...the worst thing he had ever done.

Leaning towards the mirror, his visage came into focus. Munakata wasn’t wrong. The dark navy suited his face nicely. It was close to his old black color, but different enough to notice a slight change. Stepping back, he folded his arms.

“These are fine. We’ve wasted enough time here.”

“An excellent choice Fushimi-kun,” Munakata praised as Fushimi handed the glasses over to the technician. Fushimi had long since come to terms that he would never quite be able to understand Munakata. Perhaps that was part of the reason Fushimi didn’t absolutely despise him. Munakata was intelligent, cunning, but of course, a complete idiot. Still, whenever Munakata did something like this, it only confused Fushimi deeper. Why did the man care about securing a new pair of glasses for him? Even if they were sort of (only sort of) dating, it seemed like such a giant leap. His own father could’ve cared less about doing something like this. Of course, Niki had never been a model father…

Then again, Fushimi wasn’t used to people caring for him.

The doctor handed the new pair of glasses to Fushimi, adjusting them properly on his face, and after paying, both he and Munakata stepped out of the shop. Thankfully, it hadn’t taken up the whole day, and he still had plenty of time to continue with some of his reports. Glancing around, he was reminded of how nice it was to have the corrected lenses in, the world looking pristine and clear.

“Well, let’s see,” Munakata said, turning to face Fushimi. He reached forward and brushed Fushimi’s bangs out of his eyes, adjusting the glasses to sit correctly on his face. Munakata smiled, and glanced around for a moment before cupping Fushimi’s cheeks as he leaned down to brush their lips together. “How very handsome you look, Fushimi-kun.”

Fushimi froze, blinking at the man in front of him. Had he just kissed him?! In public?! Thankfully no one had been around. Damn Munakata, always catching him off-guard. He felt his face heat up and his heart pound in his ears, as he stared at Munakata’s purple sparkling eyes, and he pushed past his King, storming off down the street.

Munakata simply chuckled and followed after Fushimi. “Are you hungry, Fushimi-kun? Perhaps we should stop for some lunch,” Munakata hummed, obviously feeling smug about the reaction he had received.

“Shut up,” he growled, keeping his pace far ahead of Munakata. “Idiot Captain,” he grumbled, but as caught a glimpse of himself in a store window, he couldn’t help but think the new pair of glasses really did look nice. Deep down, he hoped they lasted a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of came up with this idea out of the blue, but I love Reisaru so much I couldn't not write it. I know there's that one drama CD where Munakata goes shopping for glasses, but I kind of wanted to do it switched haha. Also not 100% when this takes place, earlier on when Saru is at S4? LOL IDK. I hope you guys like it anyway!!
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter where I spam post about Muna tbh


End file.
